


That Touch of Classic Elegance

by Snickfic



Series: Seraphverse [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic





	That Touch of Classic Elegance

“I like the name Dawn,” Spike began. “Got a sort of grace to it. Feminine, brief, and a boon to those uneasy spellers among us.

“So, Joyce, what hellish imp possessed you to name your firstborn _Buffy_?”

Brows drawn, “Don’t you like it?”

“Well. Um.”

“I wanted something, you know, unique.”

“You got me there,” he muttered.

“And... cheerful. Strong, but still girly. Sweet.”

“Not a family name, then?” he said faintly. “Or a nickname, maybe?”

“Nope. She’s the one and only Buffy Summers.”

“Ain't she just.”

So much for that. No bleeding way was Joyce helping name his child.


End file.
